Vacances Vacances maudite vacance
by Farahon
Summary: qu'est ce qui se passe kan drago e Harry doivent habite ensemble pdt 3 mois chez l'un puis chez l'autre attention danger de morts de rire SORRY POUR LE RETARD VOILA LA SUITE !
1. chap 1: Et c'est partie

**- chérs élèves comme vous vous en êtez rendu compte l'année prochaine va être votre dernière année à Poudlard c'est pour cela que je vous est tous reunie, car nous avons décider vos professeurs et moi meme que cette année il y aurait un échange ....( Dumbledor fit circuler son regard sur l'ensemble des élèves pour leurs laisser le temps de bien enregistrer l'info)**

**__murmure dans la salle _un échange ? , de quoi ?..._**

**-...entre élèves mais pas de n'importe quels élèves un échange entre maisons...**

**les murmures augmentaires d'un cran en meme temps que l'anxiété _entre maisons ?,qu'est que ca veut dire ?,pourquoi ?_**

**-...je vais designer les maisons qui vont s'interchanger : -Poustoufle avec Serdaigle **

**murmure et regard entre les deux tables **

**-Gryffondor avec Serpentard**

** la tension augmenta d'un coup et un silence s'établit, on pourrai entendre une mouche voler et mourire si elle avait eu le malheure de passer entre les deux tables car bien que silencieux ca ne les empecher pas de se lancer des regards pleins de haines promesses de meurtres.**

**Dumbledor ne se rendant compte de rien ou ne le voulant continua **

**-les règles sont simples pendant ces 3 moins de vacances les binomes formé par 2 élèves des maisons designé vont vivre ensemble du 1er juin au 15 juillet chez l'un et du 15 juillet au 1er septembre chez l'autre**

** silence abasourdi ...**

**-bien nous allons comencer par les Poustoufles un par un venez chercher le noms de votre compagnon Serdaigle**

** pendant que Dumby(ouai c plus court ) parler les élèves des deux maisons ennemis sont passé de la consterantion à la rehaine et les regards devinrent plus meurtriers **

**"_passer 3 moins avec CA !! HORS DE QUESTION !!! " _**

**_"CA" _c'été les Serpentards pour les Gryffondors et les Gryffondors pour les Serpentards **

**-Bien maintenant à vous messieurs dames Serpentards venaient chercher vos compagnons Gryffondors **

_**Ils n'avaient meme po remarqué que les Poustoufles avaient finis **_

**une voix trainante se fit entendre: **

**- pourquoi c'est à nous de venir ?!! c'est eux qui devraient le faire vu l'immense honneur qu'on leurs fait deja de les accepter chez nous !!!**

**-un Honneur ?! laisse moi rire Malefoy deja le fait que tu nous fasse l'Honneur ( et il appuia bien dessus comme si c'etais une merde qu'il devait craché au plus vite ) de nous laisser voir ta tronche tout les matins est un cauchemard en soi alors imagine l'horreur que sa doit être d'avoir l'Honneur ( il le répétait pour montrer tout son dedain et son sarcasme) de voir tout les matins en plus du tien celui de ton paternel, je plains le pauvre qui subira cette torture et si il en ressort vivant à la rentrée prochaine je lui offrirai moi meme la médaille de l'Honneur !**

_**Eclats de rire des Gryffondor qui félicité leurs héro et regards de tueurs des Serpentards **_

**- Bien Mr Potter veuillez vous reassoir et Mr Malefoy puisque vous êtez debout vous serez le premier, allez venez dit Dumby avec les yeux brillants **

**Malefoy lanca son regard Tu-perd-rien-pour-attendre-Potter et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers Dumby**

_** POV de harry**_

**_comment je l'ai cloué! (_ une de mes expression ms moi c'est les profs ki me cloue T-T )**

_**Merde ce mec fait tout en trainant ou quoi !! **_

_**..excasperant comme tout en lui .... me demande si il fait aussi l'amour en trainant what !! no pas que ca m'intéresse hein !!!....suis hétéro... **_

**Il en etais la de ses belles et intelligentes réflexion quand il entendit un POUF il cligna des yeux pour voir Malefoy tomber dans les vapes **

**-Eh bien puisque que Mr Malefoy nous a quelque peu quitter j'ai le plaisire de vous annoncer que c'est vous Mr Potter qui aurait l'Honneur de voir Mrs Malefoy Junior et Senior pendant 1 moins et demi dit Dumby avec un large sourire et les yeux rieurs **

**On entendit un second POUF dans la salle .**

_**Alors ?? reviews please !!!!**_


	2. note de l'auteur

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**-Mariana : **Merci, la suite te plaira autant que le debut jespere.

**-Disturbed Angel: **Merci,ouai comme tu dis c'est qu'un debut dit moi comment tu trouve la suite !

**-Dremy Chan: **Merci bcp, de la chance ouai j'en aure besoin avec mes crises de flemmes parfois mais je vais terminer ma fic apres tout c'est ma 1er.

**-Momo13: **Non je pense ils vont avoir mal ailleur merci pour ta review sa fait plaizir!

**-Sabriell: **Merci, le gros de l'action ? moi aussi je veux le connaitre bah on le connaitra en meme temps parce que je fais de l'ecriture au fil de ma pensée, je sais c'est po top mais j'aime bien.

**-Zaz:** Non en effet je te laisse la surprise de le decouvrire toi meme si ils sont au couran ou po. Et ouai je veux bien tu me relise parfois pace que ma cop's va me tue si je continue a lui faire lire TT.

**-Malicia Malefoy: **Il arrive il serai meme deja arriver si j'avais po de blems de postage chui une deche en anglais je le sais maintenant TT merci pour ta review!!!.

**-Stealthy-rapsody: **Bah jespere faire des chapitres plus long parce que j sais comment c'est chiant des petits chapitres sa te rend dingues !!!!

**-Battle Angel: **Merci la suite sera comme tu l'espere jespere !!!

**-Robindesbulles: **Oui c'est vrai que tout le monde l'avait imaginer mais moi je l'ai ecrit donc la suite va te plaire !!

**-Cristal yuy: **parce que j'ai un blem de postage merci pour ta review !!

**-Colombe-blanche: **Tchisss linda !!! c'est tout pour toi Na :-P Bakaaaa !!!!!

**-Atalante de Tebas: **Pour le slash il faudra patienter un peu mais il aura bien un et meme plusieur e pas selmen entre harry e drago mais jt'en di po plus .

**-Hum..: **Alors merci pour ta review e oui j deja lu une fic e mem bcp e des tres bien style blanche malefoy ke j'apprecie fortemen

oui tu a surmen raison de donner ton avie e j conteste po chaqu'un ses gouts ca me permet au moin de savoir mes fautes e en effet mes fautes d'orthographe sont horrible j'y peu rien e m'en excuse sincerement j fai des efforts !! ' GOME a tous, et au fais si tu a des fic a me proposer c son blemes .


	3. chap 2 : commence mal

**Au fait cette oeuvre est a JKR moi je fais qu'emprunter sniff !!!**

**merci pour les reviews voila la suite .....bonne lecture!! **

**-Bien continuons professeur Rogue auriez-vous la gentillesse de conduire nos 2 élèves à l'infirmerie ?**

**-Bien sur professeur.**

**Rogue prit sa baguette et lanca un sort de lévitation sur Harry et Draco et, prit la direction de l'infirmerie laissant derrière lui un brouharat d'élèves sur les nerfs **

_** POV de Rogue**_

_**comme si on avait besoin de ca !!**_

_**je suis sur que Dumby l'a fait exprès mais pourquoi je sais po encore...mon povre Drago avec Potter (notre bon Rogue dit Potter comme si c'ete une espece super dangereuse et venimeuse) **_

_**A l'infirmerie**_

**Nos deux beauté se reveillent **

_** POV de Harry **_

_**hum ... qu'est que je fais encore à l'infirmerie /c'est sur pour changer persifla une petite voix /**_

_**tain je me souvient de rien **_

**-Tien Potter ...**

_**encore cette voix qui avait le don de lui porter sur les nerfs ,mais c'est po vrai il me poursuit meme dans ma tete !**_

_**sort de ma tete ,sort de la tete ,sort de ma tete **_

**-Tu pourrais repondre quand on te parle mais apparament on ta pas appris la politesse quand t'ete petit encore que tu l'est toujours petit et de partout!! **

**il dit ca tout en le regardant de haut en bas et au milieu surtout !!!**

_** POV de Harry **_

_**Quoii !!! **_

_**attendez...attendez on remet ses lunettes voila c'est deja plus net ,ensuite on cherche la bouche qui a dit ces conneries voila objectif localise / humm tres belle bouche par ailleur bien rose et charnue..quel gout elle peut avoir .../ STOP !!!!! on efface ce qui vient d'être dit BEURK ! BEURK! BEURK ! /cretin / cretin toi meme qu'est que tu me traite de cretin / bah c'est pace que tu l'est cretin / non je le suis po c'est toi qui l'est / mais je suis toi donc tu l'est cretin /**_

_**OUH je deviens fou je me parle à moi meme /serieu wouhaaa t'est fort bon maintenant si tu repondais quelque chose à cette bouche genre si on faisait plus connaissance tres cher ? .../**_

_**JAMAIS !!!! **_

**pendant se dialogue entre Harry et Harry **

_** POV Drago **_

_**Il repond pas le petit Potter trop choque pour ca **_

_**niak, niak, niak ! **_

_**j'ai decouvert son point faible regarder comme il rougit en me fixant je parie que c'est parce qu'il creve de honte car c'est la verité le GRAND Potter en a une PETITE !! **_

**et voila notre Drago qui affiche son air satisfait pendant que Harry se remet de son eprouvante conversation avec lui meme (mdrrrr de l'auteur cad me !!!)**

_** POV Harry **_

_**il a dit what !! que j'étais petit non mais il s'est regarde lui ! je fais une tete de plus que lui !! **_

**-Je t'en foutrais moi des petits Malefoy**

**et il se jete sur lui pour lui montrer qui etait petit **

**etune bataille ou tous les coups sont permis debuta ( a croire qu'ils ont oublié leurs baguettes )**

**C'est sur ces entrefaits qu'arriva Mme Pomfresh suivi de Dumby**

**-Ah je vois que vous etes reveiller lanca Dumby sur un ton enjoué**

**Nos deux bagareurs se separèrent mais continuaient de s'auto-tué via les regards**

**- Bien je suis venus pour vous annoncer la decision qui a ete prise pendant votre petit somme (il se fout d'eux la ...) nous avons decidé que c'est d'abord vous Mr Malefoy qui allait habité chez Mr Potter jusqu'au 15 juillet et que se sera au tour de Mr Potter d'aller chez vous jusqu'au 1er septembre donc par consequence Harry tu fera ta rentrée avec Drago **

**on entendit deux POUF .**

**SANS OUBLIER LES REVIEWS OFF COURSE !!!! **

**Mary: alors merci cherie jte kiffe e voila com promis pour le soir meme ciao ma lesbienne mdrrrr....**

**Bisssss XXXXXXXXX **


	4. chap3: le poudlar express

**Comme d'habitude ça m'appartient po c a JKR !!!**

**voici la suite merci pour vos reviews !!! **

**- Merci a ma Beta-reader el travail bien vous trouvez po ? (el aura pet etre droit a une banane )  
**

-Pompom voudriez-vous occuper d'eux ça devient lassant à la fin leurs évanouissements continuels !

-Je préfère encore qu'ils s'évanouissent que ils s'entre-tuent.Vous avez bien vu Albus ils sont restés à peine 5 minutes ensemble qu'ils sont en venus aux mains comme de vulgaire moldus vous croyez vraiment que les laisser 3 mois ensemble va arranger les choses ?

-Ca s'appelle la socialisation Pompom dit Albus avec un large sourire, et s' ils veulent être accepté et reconnu dans cette société il faudra qu'ils apprennent à faire fie de leurs différences et différents !! ( et voila ma sociaux qui me harcèle pourquoi j'ai pris ES moi aussi --x)

Albus n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée et bien que Mme Pomfresh l'ai senti elle ne posa aucune question.

-Mais Albus et Vous-Savez-Qui vous l'oubliez ?? Si vous envoyez Harry chez les Malefoy c'est comme si vous l'offriez à Vous-Savez-Qui dans un papier cadeau rose bonbon ( je sais pô pourquoi rose bonbon sûrement a cause de l'heure 3h du mat ')

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom de ce côté là il n'y aura aucuns problèmes, je pense que les mangemorts auront bien d'autres soucis en tête que Harry !!!

-Quoi !!! , mais comment ça ?Dites m'en plus Albus ?!!

-Et bien lisez la Gazette demain ma chère,

et il s'éloigna sans plus s'occuper d'elle.

-La Gazette mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir ?? Je ne comprends pas !!!

**Le lendemain dans le Poudlar express**

Les Gryffondors racontaient à Harry ce qu'il avait manque et c'est ainsi qu'il su que le pauvre Neville passerait ces vacances avec Pansy Parkinson miss pot-de-colle-for-Draco, que Hermione les passerait avec Blaise Zanbini ce qui était pas du tout mais pas du tout du goût de Ron qui avait des vues sur Hermione mais qui n'osait le lui avouer _/encore faut-il qu'il se l'avoue à lui même !!! /_, Ron lui les passerait avec Millicence Bullstrod.(merci pour le nom Zaz) une autre tête de Pit-Bull (non je parle po de mon Pit off course il en a pas la tête juste le caractère et l'humeur parfois mdr.. ) et donc Dean Thomas se retrouvait avec Crabble et Seamus Finnigan avec Goyle.

Harry eut droit à tout les détails c'est-à-dire toutes les couleurs par lesquelles sont passés les Serpentards et eux même (soyon bon joueur c'est des gryffondors après tout ils disent la vérite ( tu capiche la Zaz ??) à l'annonce des résultats mais ils dirent tous que passer une journée à l'infirmerie pour cause d'évanouissement était le jackpot !!!

Harry riait en entendent le récit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, bien sur il aurait été ravi d'avoir quelqu'un chez les Dursley pour l'aider et le soutenir, genre Ron ou Hermione, mais pas Malefoy car cela impliquerai que Malefoy serait au courant de comment le traite ses moldus et les Serpentards en feraient des gorges chaudes toute l'année ce que Harry ne supporterait pas. Et puis comment Dumby pouvait le laisser vivre 1 mois et demi chez Malefoy alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Lucius Malefoy était un mangemort et qu'il serait trop heureux de pouvoir l'offrir à son maître pour être récompensé.

Harry commençait se demander si Dumby n'avait perdu la raison ..._et puis pourquoi Malefoy d'abord / soit content ça vous donnera une chance de mieux vous connaître.... moi j'ai quelques mots à dire à cette charmante bouche ....) ahhhh toi tais-toi hein tu racontes assez de conneries comme ça._

**Au meme moment dans un autre compartiment**

Les Serpentards faisaient pareille avec Malefoy sauf que eux ne racontaient pas toute la vérité à la différence des Gryffy et contrairement à Harry, Draco lui ne riait pas, en fait il s'en foutait royalement, il étais perdu dans ses pensées:

_J'y crois pas 3 mois avec Potter...chuis maudit xx c'est sur. Bon alors voyant voir qu'est qui est le pire entre passer 1 mois et demi chez des moldus, moi un sang pur (!!!) ou passer 3 mois avec Potter ? _

_Ahhh je sais ...le pire c'est de PASSER 1 MOIS ET DEMI CHEZ DES MOLDUS AVEC POTTER !!!.... chui maudit xx_

_Allons Draco calme toi au moin tu passeras un mois et demi chez toi et peut être tu apprendras quelque chose à ce balafré_

_/mouai...-- /_

Toc,toc,toc ...

Des hiboux tapaient contre la vitre du train et quand ils repartirent après c'être fait payé tout le monde pu lire en gros

**La Gazette du sorcier : EDITION SPECIAL:**

**Quand Le Mage Noir devient fou et offre des gâteaux à ses ennemis !!**

Reportage de **Rita Skeeter.**

**alors comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre assez long ? bien ? po bien ? à chié ??? **

**REVIEWS**

**-Robbindesbulles: Merci ouai il va pas tarder et ouai je sais des chapitres plus long mais je fais l'histoire au fur et a mesure j'ai un plan mais il faut je le remplisse et vu que j'ecris soit le matin des jours où je me réveille soit le soir très tard. Bah ça marche plus vu que je retourne en cours snifff mais promis à partir des chap 6 je vais essayer de faire des chapitres supra long **

**-Hermymoon: Merci lol moi aussi je m'eclate avec le petit ryry **

**--Dinoushette: Thanks c'est pour bientôt des que ma cop's aura le courage de se mettre a me corriger mes fautes d'ortho de conjugaison de synthèse enfin kan elle aura le courage koi !! '**

**-Ariane Maxwelle-shinigami: Merci merci bcp pour ton aide et merci de ton rire ça veut dire j'ai reussi un peu**

**-Off: Merci, pour les fautes je fai un effort e j'ai d'ailleur pris 2 personnes pour me beta-lecte mais bon le reste c po des faute c'est mon expresion perso **

**-Jessy: merci j'espère la suite te plaira !!! **

**la suite des que je l'aurais revu elle est écrite mais faut la revoir y a des trucs qui me plaise po j'espère je la posterai avant dimanche !!!**


	5. chap4: la gazette du sorcier

-**Alors comme d'hab' les personnage appartienne a JKR off course**

**-Si non voila le chapitre 4 j'espère vous aimerez même si il est un peu court je suis désolée j'ai une panne d'imagination enfin plutôt on m'a imposé une pause pour faire mes cours parce qu'il faut bosser pour rentre en science-po a paris donc encore désoler j'espère faire le chapitre 5 dans environ 1 semaine voir plus si les profs continuent a nous harcelé de DS DM et autres !!! **

**Sont fous ces profs !!!**

**-Un gros merci à ma beta-reader**

**LA GAZETTE SUR SORCIER EDITION SPECIAL: QUAND VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI DEVIENT FOU ET OFFRE DES GATEAUX A SES VICTIMES !**

**Reportage de Rita Skeeter**

-Oui en effet nous on avons la preuve que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est devenu fou grave à la hardiesse et le courage de notre reporter préféré Rita Skeeter (ironique hein ?!! qui quii l'aime se manifeste now !! si non fermer-la à jamais mdrrr une remarque du mariage je veux me marier peut-être !! lol _ouai avec ton ordi_ pk j'entends la voix de cette ânesse même dans ma tête sniff suis maudite _ouai sale pigeonne ah ah ah rire sadique de la soi-disant colombe-blanche > _ tu me comprends toi au moins Echoruby hein ?!!! ) nous avons vu de nos propres yeux ( elle parle de elle à la 3em personne du singulier aller savoir pourquoi !! (parce qu'elle fait comme césar XD : « Il est beau » « Qui 'il' ? » « Il, bin, moi ») commentaire de ma beta-reader vous aussi laissez vois reflexion sur le pk du commen de ca enfin vous m'avez compris quoi !! )Vous-Savez-Qui offrir des gâteaux et du thé à ses mangemorts et ainsi qu'à ses ennemis. Nous avons aussi vu un changement dans son comportement et ses vêtements oui car figurez-vous qu'il en a eut marre de porter du noir et qu'il s'est mis au rose même son serpent n'y a pas échapper ( sûrement pour le faire ressortir avec ses robes mdr ), il n'y a pas que son serpent qu'il a colorer en rose en fait pour tout vous dire il a tout absolument tout colorer en rose ; son lit, ses chaises, ses cheveux( enfin pour le peu qui lui reste!), son manoir, les murs de son manoir sans oublier ses fidèles mangemorts qui sont maintenant obligés de porter du rose sous peine d'un châtiment horrible qui est le RIRE !

- En effet maintenant à la place des Doloris et des Avada Kedavra il les fait simplement mourir de rire !

-On se demande ce qui c'est passer dans la tête de Celui-Qui-A-Etait-Vaincu-Par-Un-Bébé serait-ce un nouveau plan machiavélique ?

Encore qu'on en doute car on ne vois rien de machiavélique à faire sortire des fleurs de sa baguette à tout bout de champs !!!

-Donc il ne nous reste plus que la solution de la folie.

OUAI VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST DEVENU FOU .

**Reviews**

**- Zaz: Ouai, c'est sur un truc que faisait mes potes quand je faisais quelque chose de bien style donne une bonne reponse lol. Ahhh ouai flemmard faut s'y mettre...bon je suis po forcemen avise a dire ça vu que j'ai rien foutu de la journée é part dormire et j'ai une tonne de devoirs qui m'attendent gentiment sniff chuis maudite**

**-Mirrabella: Mais rien pk....é part de la clope rien je touche é rien mais si tu veux l'expliquation viendra plus tard même si elle est po très net mais bon c'est magique **

**-Mariana: Merci mais bon je conçois que ça puisse faire chier certain c'est pour ça que j'ai pris une beta-readers j'espère la suite te plaira ouai je sais c'est un peu dur de comprendre tous ce que je dis. Il faudrait m'entendre parler mais bon même les gens qui me connaissent ne comprennent po tous ce que je dis alors hein !!! lol **

**-Zai: Merci c'est très gentil j'espère que tu aimes ?!!!**

**-Marie chérie je sais je sais mais la patience est mère de ....j sais po quoi mai elle la mère de quelque chose alors sois patiente surtout toi qui sais comment on est bourée de tout les côtes ces temps-ci déjà j'arrive po à regarder la télé alors écrire c'est bcp bcp. Bon n'empêche chui desoslée biss XXX **

**ALORS SI J'AI OUBLIE QUELQU'UN CHUI NAVREE J'AI POSTE CE CHAPITRE RAPIDEMENT DONC GOMEN !!!**

**ALORS LA SUITE VOUS PLAIT ??? **

**REWIEVS !!!!**

**BIS XXXX**


End file.
